The Multiverse Theory
by Jrocker105
Summary: Dead, but not gone. Follow the adventures of a man as he travels through the multiverse, battling gods and demons alike as he leaps throughout the dimensions. Full of lore, adventure, fantasy and philosophy. This is... The multiverse theory. Rated M just in case. Gamer SI/OC Fic
1. Prologue

**Alright, first let me explain. If you read The Flame Of Rebellion and didn't read the notification, I took a break from writing to focus my self in reality.**

 **This chapter is going up about three weeks after it was written because I've decided to pre-write my fics from now on.**

 **Easier to spell and grammar check that way.**

 **Anyway I have had this story in my head since before The Flame Of Rebellion was even an idea but only recently had any idea how to write it.**

 **I may be continuing The Flame Of Rebellion at a later date, just not now.**

 **Anyway I give you the massive crossover Gamer fic I mentioned in my profile.**

 **I don't have a name for it as I currently write this AN so I can't currently announce its name.**

 **Prologue**

Death is an interesting experience. To be disconnected from the mortal physical body you inhabit is almost like that one movie… What was it called? Avatar? Where to connect to another body there's a bright tunnel of light then a shock, a feeling of waking up.

Now imagine all of that in reverse. The feeling of sleepiness, the pain of injury then no more pain. A shock and a brief but bright tunnel of light. That's dying.

I was 17 when I died. It wasn't a spectacular affair, I just made a mistake.

It was my first semester of college. I had just gotten home from a grueling eleven hours of classes and got careless. I saw a kid playing in the street. I yelled at him, car's speed in my neighborhood and both his and my house are right next to a sharp turn where drivers can't see people until it's too late.

When he didn't listen I had to go over to the other side and drag him back to his house and explain to his mother where I found him.

It was on the way back to my own house that I collapsed, my body suddenly felt weak, my eyes weary and I heard a car slam into my body, almost from a distance. A sharp pain, then a tunnel of light.

Huh, thats funny. That's all I seem to remember. I know I had a family but their faces are foggy, I can't even remember how many people there were in my family. Or what I was doing in college.

Who was the boy again?

" _Oh dear, it appears that the transfer did more to you then I thought it would._ "

A voice, echoing from the darkness surrounding me, tangible but not. Almost like hearing two voices talking at the same time. One close, the other far away.

" _Well, I guess these things happen when you shift dimensions. Somethings left behind, at least for a mortal._ "

There, a light off in the distance. Illuminating the black and chasing it away. It grows till all that's left is white, but while like the black in its duality of tangibility it feels different, nurturing while the black was consuming.

"Where am I?" I manage to get out, my body? My soul? Whatever it was it felt weak. Though I felt stronger the longer I was in the light.

" _Where all things go..._ " The voice answered " _Eventually._ "

"What?"

" _Your feeble mind can't currently comprehend it and if you could you would go insane._ " The voice explained in a rather condescending tone " _This place is reality, the planes of existence, some call them dimensions. You humans are rather funny actually._ "

"Oh yeah?" I said, not sarcastically at all.

" _Trully. Your writers and creators seem to be able to access this place, to drift through the dimensions in dreams and waking. Not truly comprehending what they see but still. It is impressive._ "

"Wait, what?"

" _Ah, I see you still don't comprehend. That's fine. Your not ready yet anyway._ " The voice says, now melancholy instead of insulting, somehow, it seems worse. " _But don't worry young hero… You soon will be._ "

 **Whew, So good Prologue?**

 **I tried to make it an enticing story that interests readers but I'm mostly writing this for wish fulfillment, to a… live through my character as it were.**

 **Do any of you know who's speaking to him, or what?**

 **Why was he called hero? Where is he… I know some of you think you know the answer and I invite you to review and try to guess but most of you are going to get it wrong.**

 **Anyway, it's short but gets the point that I wanted it to across.**

 **Thanks for reading, Please Review, and have a nice day.**

 **Bye**


	2. Chapter 1: The Hero

**Oh, it's that time already!**

 **For those of you who asked questions I haven't answered because I am pre-writing these chapters weeks in advance and while I will next chapter insert the answers to some or all of your questions if you have any, keep in mind I'm busy a lot of the day.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 1: The Hero**

"Hero?" I ask the white. "What is that supposed to mean?"

A slight pause, as if the voice is deciding whether or not to tell me.

" _Long ago, before the age of creation, there was the One. An all powerful deity made up of pure spiritual energy. He was everything, born of nothing and nothing was the only thing that existed._ "

"Wait, God is real!"

" _Obviously, did I not tell you of your universes writers ability to peer into the multiverse? Of course they each got different dimensions and ended up worshiping different pantheons. But God as he is has never touched your world and God is not the One._ "

"Oh."

" _Yes..._ " It says exasperated "' _Oh'… But anyway, the One was tired of drifting, bored of his existence he decided to destroy himself and return to nothing. But even the One is subject to one ultimatum, energy can neither be created nor destroyed. In his attempt to return to nothing he destroyed himself, yes. But he also tore apart half of his power and created physical energy, the form to spiritual energies thought._ "

"So wait… A God commited suicide and the Universe was created?"

" _No, not the universe. The multiverse was created, formed from his energies, bubbles of reality exploded into existence, a almost infinite amount, that then went on to form universes of their own, which formed galaxies of their own, which formed solar systems and so on and so on down to the microverse and beyond even that._ "

"But how can something be near infinite? Isn't infinity the point that it's always bigger?"

" _It's a sort of false infinity._ " It says in what I think is supposed to be a reassuring tone " _Think of a bowl that can hold endless amounts of stones._ "

"Okay..."

" _Now add a million stones._ "

"Alright..."

" _Now imagine that from that point that you count a million a person adds one stone every time you count a stone._ "

"I don't get it."

" _I didn't expect you to. But that's alright. The analogy is lost on those who can't comprehend that nothing exists._ "

"What."

" _Exactly my point. Now, may I continue my story?_ "

"Uh, sure?"

" _Good. Now there was a problem with the multiverse. It had left over energy, so much of it that multiverses still form but it's what they formed next that we need to talk about. They formed Chaos and Order. A brother and sister, of course they were technically genderless but that's not the point. They created the laws of the multiverse. The rules that these new worlds had to follow when being born. It was Chaos's idea however to create life, chaotic in origin it spread across the multiverse in waves happily generating new creatures on or in whatever it touched. Order created death, born to ensure that all things die. Order connected life with death so that the multiverse could have balance. If death rose, life would rise to meet it and vice versa. Chaos and Order then created three children together. The god of realities, the god of space and time, and the goddess of fate. Together the family weaved more rules into the multiverse, dictating things gods born after could and couldn't do, that and darker rules._ "

"Darker rules?"

" _Yes. And this is where you come in. You see, the goddess of fate was enamored with the eternal battle of life and death, darkness and light. She loved to weave prophecies into the very fabric of a universe just to see who would rise to champion their powers. You were her favorite universe though, when she saw your shamans able to peer across the veil and even read her prophecies, however crudely. She gave your universe the most important prophecy of all._ " It pauses at this.

"Okay… So how does that involve me?"

" _You are the child of prophecy for your universe. But unlike most where the child can bring either peace or war, your prophecy speaks of peace and war, for the multiverse._ "

"WHAT!? Hold on, WHAT!?"

" _Do not yell at me mortal… though I guess it is warranted given the situation. But do not fret. I have taken you from your universe early and will give you this stone of three wishes. You will learn to be a warrior and when you emerge from your travels you will be ready._ "

"Stone, what stone? No nevermind that! I want to know why..."

" _Good luck young hero, and remember, life finds a way._ "

Darkness.

 **Whooo Baby, man I loved this conversation.**

 **Full of the lore of this multiverse and I haven't even got to chapter 2!**

 **Who is the voice? What prophecy? Why just a three wish stone? How will he possibly become a warrior or travel the multiverse with just a three wish stone?**

 **Find out on the next episode of DBZ**

 **Oh wait…**

 **Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review and have a nice day.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2:Exploit? No Ban Plz Part 1

**The turns have tabled!**

 **Ok this chapter I believe I promised answers to questions, If you wrote a question I will have put the answers and your name below with the question in quotes.**

 **-Since I already answered that question lets move on!-**

 **Ok, moving on with the story, I know some of you know have some idea by now of where I'm going with this story, good for you. But know that just being able to figure out 10% of a magic trick doesn't mean you solved the whole trick. So just wait. I promise this story is interesting.**

 **Also, should I change this from a All crossover to just Naruto until I'm done with that arc?**

 **Anyway, on with the story! Flying Laptop… Away!**

 **Chapter 2: Exploit? No Ban Plz Part 1**

The first thing I noticed when the darkness finally lifted from my vision was that I was dressed just as I always do for college, grey hoodie zip up jacket with the zipper half done and the sleeves rolled up, long hair styled into a ponytail; black except for three inches on the end which I dyed blue. Light grey cargo pants, Light brown stain resistant combat boots (I sprayed them with that hydrophobic spray, mud just slips off!) and a sky blue v-neck shirt.

I couldn't see my face, did the voice do something to it!? Oh… Wait…

The next thing I noticed was that I was in a forest, huge towering trees. Reminding me of those thousand year old forests on National Geographic. Where was I?

Okay… Think, it said that I was going to be sent on a journey through the multiverse… Oh! The stone!

I looked around for a few minutes and after a bit of searching found it in my right pants pocket (I was wearing cargo pants, there were a lot of pockets to search, don't judge me) It was triangular, about the size of a dollar coin, with three glistening gemstones embedded in it, three clear… Diamonds? I think so.

Okay, wish… If this is what I think it is I hold it in my palm and turn it, thinking about the wish I want. What would most help me in this situation? I could just become a god but what if god means something different to other people. D&D level caution… Wait!

D&D! I have it! Okay so I can't just wish to be a D&D character, that might actually transport me to D&D… I need an equivalent.

Didn't I read a fanfiction about an Videogame SI a while back?

Yeah… That could work! Less than a decade and I would be OP by the time this quest came around! Okay now for the other two.

I got it! Two Items that I had wished for in D&D and gotten with pure luck, but this is a magic stone from a god, I think. It should work.

I turn the stone over in my hand, keeping in mind my first wish.

A blue rectangle appears in front of me. I've actually got it!

 **Are you sure you want to make this wish? Y/N**

I press yes, no duh.

The stone glows and one of the diamonds turns black. Suddenly I have a HUD in front of me, a HP and MP bar. Hah! HAHAHAHAHHA!

Okay, I'm done.

Lets see…

"Status."

 **Woooh! Here we go, the story is finally actually starting. It's not quite there yet but it will be there eventually.**

 **Okay, just so you all know, this story will use rather short chapters. Because again, I just don't have the time to write longer chapters.**

 **I will eventually get to longer chapters. This I swear!**

 **Also if you want to know what his other two wishes are, I welcome you to guess!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please review, and have a nice day!**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3:Exploit? No Ban Plz Part 2

**Okay here we go. I know some of you might think I'll debuff him in some way or balance him out, if you think that… your wrong.**

 **He will become OP, it's his destiny! (Said in a invader zim voice)**

 **Alright I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 3: Exploit? No Ban Plz Part 2**

"Status!"

A blue rectangle appears!

 **Stats**

 **Kamikaze Yamanoue**

 **Lvl: 1**

 **HP: 550**

 **MP: 650**

 **Currency: $45.67**

 **INT: 4**

 **WIS: 2**

 **STR: 4 + (3)= 7**

 **VIT: 3**

 **DEX: 2**

 **CHA: 3**

 **LUK: 4**

 **SP: 0**

Huh. I'm not sure if those stats are good or not. If this were D&D I would constitute as a weak excuse for an adventurer, but its not D&D. 10 might be the max stat for average humans in which case wile weak i'm also just under average.

Shit… No way to tell.

Hmmmm…

"Inventory."

A blue rectangle filled with squares and what I think is a slider on the right side appeared. I currently had 5 items shown; the stone, my shirt, my boots, my jacket and my pants. My boots and the stone had different coloured boxes from my shirt, jacket and pants. My boots were green and the stone was black while the rest of my items were blue.

I pushed on my boots.

 **Stain Resistant Combat Boots**

 **+3 STR**

 **Resistance to Stain**

Huh, that's where my buff came from… Resistance to stain? Was it all of my clothes or only the boots?

I push on the stone.

 **Stone Of Blessed Wish**

 **100% chance to get what you asked for**

 **2 wishes left**

Holy… Shit… This… This was definitely a god tier item, like ultra god tier. My previous ideas could be buffed even further! I could literally break the game!

Uh… "Rarity?"

 **Rarity Scale**

 **White-Garbage**

 **Blue-Common**

 **Green-Uncommon**

 **Yellow-Rare**

 **Orange-Super Rare**

 **Red-Ultra Rare**

 **Purple-Legendary**

 **Gold-Super Legendary**

 **Black-Game Breaking One Of A Kind Item**

Oh… That's not broken at all. Nope, totally legit.

Okay, if I wanted to break the game I first need to figure out where I am…

"Map!"

But nothing happened…

"Mini-Map!"

But nothing happened…

Hmm…

Oh! "Menu?"

 **MENU**

 **Voice Activated Commands: On**

 **Auto-Loot: Off**

 **Mini-Map: Off**

 **Difficulty: Normal (Locked)**

 **Subtitles: Off**

 **Auto-Translate: Off**

Er… All on!

 **MENU**

 **Voice Activated Commands: On**

 **Auto-Loot: On**

 **Mini-Map: On**

 **Difficulty: Normal (Locked)**

 **Subtitles: On**

 **Auto-Translate: On**

Now I should be able to… Oh!

A circular map had appeared in the upper right of my vision, like the health and mana bar I could clearly see it and it would move as I moved my head, but not if I moved my eyes. Letting me get a look at my surroundings.

Oh? I see a village. It seems to be on the edge of my map and when I tap on it it shows the distance away it is. It's about three kilometers away to the north east. Alright, I can do three kilos.

Oh wait, I forgot. "Skills."

 **Skills**

 **Gamers Mind Lvl Max**

 _ **Negates all negative mental effects**_

" _ **I'm calm, totally calm"**_

 **Gamers Body Lvl Max**

 _ **Gives you the body of a Videogame character, don't hit zero!**_

 **Observe Lvl Max**

" **Ooh, pretty"**

I feel as if this is making fun of me.

Okay, time for my next wish. I turn the stone over in my hand, my eyes closed and focused.

 **Are you sure you want to make this wish? Y/N**

Yes. Yes I do.

 **Item Acquired!**

 **Bag Of Infinity!**

Hahaha! MUAHAHAHA!

Okay, I'm done… I'm okay.

I open my inventory. And there it is, in all its beautiful black rarity.

 **Bag Of Infinity**

 **Holds an Infinite amount of items**

 **Can be used to craft items upon request and will take necessary materials from itself**

 **Wish for an item once per day, 1% chance to get it with every luck point**

Oh… Yeah.

It's currently empty but if I were to say, wish for a literal ton of Proto-Adamantium I had a 4% chance to get it.

 **For your clever use of the exploit you've found +6 WIS +6 INT!**

Oh… So that's a thing? Damn thats alot of points!

I wonder why it only appeared just now?

Okay, let's see. First things first I need to know where I am. I'll do that by asking about key locations. That should, if I know what Universe is what, point me to where I am. So I have to get to the village, ask around and determine what stats would be considered OP in this system and if mine are good or not.

Okay! We have a plan, let's go!

 **Alright, there's that chapter done. He's created a Bag Of Infinity! Why is it so broken? He has one more wish!**

 **Okay, I know now that I really enjoy writing this story and am going to continue on my free time. If this chapter is out before the Half year mark after I paused The Flame Of Rebellion then that means I've already completed 12 Chapters minimum, WoW!**

 **Oh, it's come to my attention that I don't own any of the characters from any series I mention except my own OC. I thought it was unspoken that Duh… I don't own Naruto or Etc, etc. And I also don't want to lay claim to any original ideas I have. Feel free to make fanfictions based on this fanfiction. Just don't copy please.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, and have a nice day!**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: Out of the pan, Into the fire

**Here we go again! Chapter… 4? Yeah Chapter 4.**

 **For those of you who have guessed what he's going to wish for last, congrats! +5 WIS**

 **For those of you who haven't, thats okay. I don't totally know yet myself.**

 **Alright so were finally past the slightly boring bit and can get into actual storytelling, I know that right now it seems to be an original fic to some of you and you can't quite comprehend where he is yet and that's okay! Because you might get it this chapter!**

 **Let me explain something real quick first though. This story was supposed to be an original work. I was going to make a semi D &D character who goes throughout the dimensions growing stronger to the point where he is unstoppable. But… I wanted to add other people's stories to mine. I thought it would tie in nicely and that's what I intend to do.**

 **Anyway… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Go magic flying school bus! AWAY!**

 **Chapter 4: Out of the pan, Into the fire**

This was a bad decision. I was never very athletic. I had already gained +3 Vit and +4 Dex for my long walk and I was almost there but I was out of stamina. (Not sure if its a thing in this game system but I was still tired)

I had been walking in the forest for the past two days and while I apparently didn't get hungry or tired it wasn't helping my suffering. I hadn't found any tools or items I could use on my way to the village either.

Huh? What's that?

My mini-map had a question mark icon on it. I pressed it.

 **Random Encounter Detected! Fight? Y/N**

Huh. It's almost like a side quest. Okay sure.

Following the line now indicating which way I should go to easiest get to the encounter I was rather surprised to find ninja in battle with a samurai when I entered the clearing.

"Observe."

 **Mist Chunin X 3**

 **HP:7500**

 **MP:1500**

 **No One**

 _ **Cursed without name, he who walks alone**_

 **HP:20000**

 **MP:350**

I might not recognize the second, but the first is bad. Real bad. Depending on the timeline it could be even worse! And those stats! The No One guys vit alone has to be in the 75 range!

"Your not getting away from us spy!" one of the Mist ninja yell. Or at least what appears on the bottom of my vision.

"Ain't no spy ye filthy mercenary! I'll gut you like a fish!" He roars back, again, thank you subtitles.

"And who are you!" the ninja closest to me in the clearing yells, now pointing his kunai at me.

Erk. "He must be his friend!" the last ninja yells. By this point I'm almost certain this isn't going to end well for me.

"Let's just kill both of them and go back. I'm hungry." The first ninja to speak says.

"You touch da boi and all o'e ye git cut." the samurai threatens "Ye git cut good."

Fun fact about dexterity. Mine is low for a civilian, which means I'm incredibly slow in this world, so slow I don't even see the battle before I'm hit over the head by something. Ow. That hurt.

 **LINEBREAK… What? You were expecting me to end this here? That would be a disappointingly short chapter. I can't do that to you.**

When I awaken the first thing I notice is the smell, meat cooking. I open my eyes and find my HUD is entirely filled with notifications.

 **You survived a deadly encounter! +15 Luck**

 **You Gained Exp from surviving that encounter and leveled up 4 times!**

 **For surviving a deadly encounter with only one HP left gain perk! One Life Run!**

Huh. Sweet, didn't even know perks were a thing. Oh? There was one behind it, this rectangle was gold instead of the normal blue, looked rather important but I didn't get to read it because just as I was about to close the previous pop-up I heard coughing.

The samurai No Name was sitting on a log behind the fire pit that was cooking the meat I smelled earlier. He must have noticed I was up because he chuckled and returned to tearing into his mystery meat.

"Er, Hi?"

"Hmm?" He responded, mouth full of meat. Now that I saw him up close he looked familiar. Black, spiky but not well kept hair, aisan of some kind but huge. Almost like a mountain, and the face… something was familiar.

"So… Uh… Nice to meet you?"

"Uhn..."

"So… Can you possibly tell me who you are and where I am?"

"Sigh..." He puts down his meat and stares at me "Look kid I don't know what she wants with me but you need to leave."

"She?... No that doesn't matter. What happened to me? Where am I? Who are..."

"Look kid lemme stop you there." It was at this point that I noticed the man was speaking perfect english, I couldn't tell earlier because I was focused on the subtitles and he was only making sounds, but now... "I don't know how you got here, I don't know how you stumbled across this particular clearing this far from any town. But I do know something."

He points at my face "That right there. That's her mark. I don't know how you got it and I don't honestly care just leave me alone."

"Alright. I'll just… Go then?"

"Yup." He glares at me "Now git."

"Can you at least tell me where I am?"

"Can't you tell planeswalker? Your in the land of fire."

 **Done! Okay real quick, did anyone get the chapter name? Out of the pan, into the fire? No? Okay.**

 **That makes me sad but okay. For those of you that did please tell me in the reviews, I would love to hear what you think it means.**

 **I would also like to say I'm sorry, I haven't updated recently because I've been doing other stuff, so to make up for it I'm postiing two chapters instead of one**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, and have a nice day!**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5: I go super saiyan

**It's A me! Mario! (Insert large bashing sound)**

 **Die!**

 **(Insert loud wacking sounds)**

 **How?! How can anyone possibly do that!?**

 **(Cough, cough)**

 **Huh? Oh. Your here… I wasn't expecting you yet.**

 **That's okay though I do have my story written, totally wasn't playing video games and got this chapter out late.**

 **But anyway, I know that not alot of people have read my previous fic. (Remember I haven't even uploaded the first chapter as I write this)**

 **My first chapter of The Flame Of Rebellion got 1000 something views. Which honestly isn't that bad.**

 **But I know part of the reason the next chapter saw half as much traffic was because something put my readers off of the story from the first chapter.**

 **I honestly don't blame you.**

 **I made tons of errors, errors I can't possibly excuse, even if it was my first fic.**

 **I know how I write, I know the quality of what I write.**

 **That story, however, is not how I write.**

 **I don't know if it was just me trying to put at least a thousand words in a chapter or just me trying new things, but either way… That's not how I want to write.**

 **So I switched, I now use a free write format.**

 **I write when the idea comes to me, I let myself feel less burdened to publish on time.**

 **I pre-write my fics because I don't have a Beta, I don't have someone else to check over my work to make sure its to standard. But thats okay, at least to me.**

 **I feel that this story is a huge improvement on my last one and I want to thank those of you who came over from Flame Of Rebellion to read this.**

 **It means a lot to me that someone takes the time to even read my work, however bored or depressed they might be.**

 **So thanks.**

 **Again, I don't own any stories mentioned, I'm not claiming anything but the OC as mine, etc, etc.**

 **Chapter 5: I go super saiyan**

I don't think I could express in words how I felt at this moment. underleveled and outgunned I thought I had a chance to make something of myself. I was confident and cocky. I couldn't let that attitude continue.

I didn't even see the blow that knocked me out coming. How was I going to even survive in a Universe where shit like that was normal? With giant beasts of chakra, Kaguya, Orochimaru?

I sighed. I had been walking for two whole hours trying to reach the village, I was close, only a kilometer left, but what would I do if I got there? What could I possibly do…

No. Remember the plan. Find the scale. Then break it.

I couldn't lose hope. If I did then it would all be over. Okay what do you know about the power scale? Chunin were normally B or C ranked… A was normally Jonin and S describes all kage and above kage level ninjas. Okay.

So factoring in the idea that a jonin could beat a team of chunin No Name feels like a pretty good measuring stick. Now here's the question, did they move faster than my brain could conceive, or did they actually move almost lightning fast.

I'm gonna guess the first one since the second one doesn't make much sense. Okay so, assuming that No Name's VIT must have been above 75 to have that high of a health score and he's a samurai. Faster than a average brain can conceive must be around 30 or 40. Why? Because the Chunin were faster than I could see and have less than half his health points.

Of course I'm only guessing but that should be a fine scale. It would also make No Name somewhere between a A and S ranked fighter. So if I scaled that. Oh wait, maybe I should look at the perks, didn't even know I had those. First I pulled up the gold box.

 **You have unlocked the Perk The Chosen One!**

 _ **By fulfilling the requirements to unlock this perk!**_

Er..."Perk List?"

Nothing.

"Perks?"

 **Perks**

 **One Life Run**

 **Hp is double what it should be and you take 50% less damage**

 **Mark Of Life**

 **Regeneration when in sunlight +1000HP/min**

 **Damage boost when in nature X50 Damage**

 **Mana Regeneration when in water +3000MP/min**

 **The Chosen One**

 _ **As the chosen of fate you must complete your destiny, what that is… well…**_

 **HP is unable to go lower than one**

 **+100000MP/min**

Dude… What.

I can't even… Just what.

I have plot armor? And what is with than MP regen rate? Or that Mark Of Life Perk?

Damn it! Why doesn't any of this make sense!

Okay I'm calm… Totally calm…

Alright so… Right concentrate, figure out all this stuff later. Right now you have to make your wish.

I take the stone out. Close my eyes, and slowly turn it over in my hands.

 **Are you sure you want to make this wish? Y/N**

I click yes.

 **Item Acquired!**

 **Ring Of 1000!**

It worked… Holly shit it worked!

I take it out of its sweet black inventory box and look at it.

 **Ring Of 1000**

 **+1000 to every stat while worn**

 **+1000 levels in skill to any skill when verbally asked**

 **Allows wearer to upgrade or combine skills when maxed out.**

 **Damage X1000**

Oh yeah… Come to papa.

 **And that's the end of this chapter!**

 **Why would I give my character such a broken item?**

 **Think about it like this, if I were in a situation like this, this is the item I would personally wish for.**

 **Anyway for those who guessed it congrats, for those who didn't, to bad but good luck next time.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, please review, and have a nice day!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
